


Я на тебе никогда не женюсь

by Dekstroza, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Фартучек, Тони, положим, одобрял, а вот выражение лица – не очень.





	Я на тебе никогда не женюсь

Тони устало вздохнул и задумчиво потер ладонью лоб. Тут же чертыхнулся, отдергивая пальцы, но было поздно. Теперь машинное масло было не только на руках, но и на лице. И что-то подсказывало, что если не отправиться в душ прямо сейчас, одним лбом дело не ограничится. Конечно, можно было воспользоваться ветошью и соляркой, которые услужливо пытался впихнуть ему в руку Дубина, но тогда никакие спа-средства от запаха не спасут. А Стив со своей чертовой сывороткой нюхач – будь здоров! Попробуй после такого появиться в спальне – скандала не оберешься.  
  
Стоило только вспомнить и вот, пожалуйста, нарисовался - не сотрешь: стоит, поджав губки, в кружевном фартучке и с метелочкой в руках, ни дать ни взять – обиженная женушка. Фартучек, Тони, положим, одобрял, а вот выражение лица – не очень. И не особо-то он и припозднился, чтобы делать такое лицо. Часа на два-три не дольше. Наверное. Еще бы вспомнить на какое мероприятие он опоздал – вообще бы было прекрасно. Но чего нет, того нет, в отделе мозга отвечающем за подобную чепуху как ластиком подтерли. Еще и формул накидали для верности, так что приходилось импровизировать на ходу.  
  
Нижняя губа у Стива подозрительно подрагивала и будь у Тони чуть меньше опыта, он бы уже кинулся утешать и каяться во всех грехах, но опыт был, и поэтому он только крепче сжал зубы, готовясь к неминуемой буре.  
  
— Сидишь, значит… — слегка визгливо начал Стив.  
  
— Сижу, — кивнул Тони. На этой стадии односложные ответы были лучше всего.  
  
— Еще скажи — работаешь!  
  
— Работаю, — осторожно согласился Тони.  
  
— Работает он, как же! Работничек! Все не как у людей, и за что мне только это наказание! Железяки перекладывать с места на место — много ума не надо. Я тут ни минуточки не присел, крутился как пчелка весь день чтобы значит ты в чистоте, в сытости был, а ты даже, даже… — рот Стива окончательно «поплыл», и Тони сдался.  
  
— Детка, золотце, ну чего ты заводишься, а?  
  
— Я завожусь, я? Сколько ты мне крови выпил, сколько лет на тебя потрачено, изверг, и, значит, я завожусь?  
  
— Детка…  
  
— Детка, детка, только и слышно «детка». А у меня, между прочим, имя есть. Может, ты и его уже забыл? Совсем крышей в своей мастерской поехал! Чтоб через пять минут был наверху. Лицо помой и костюм надень, я в спальне приготовил. Ведь говорила мне мама: «Одумайся, Стиви, что ты делаешь?», так нет, угораздило же…  
  
— Мама? Какая мама? — с ужасом проговорил Тони, отчаянно жалея, что не сбежал в самом начале разговора.  
  
— Моя мама. Сара, — припечатал Стив. — Только попробуй улететь, неделю в мастерскую не зайдешь! Так Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С?  
  
— Так точно, Капитан! — отозвался бесплотный подхалим.  
  
Тони в ужасе схватился за волосы. Мама. Черт, как же он мог забыть про тещу? Надо было свалить на ту конференцию в Сингапур. Хотя, нет, не прокатило. Пеппер и Стив давно уже спелись. Оставалось только постучать головой об стол, что Тони с успехом и проделал. Стол, подлец, неожиданно мягко прогнулся не давая нужного отрезвляющего эффекта, а после и вовсе поехал в сторону, увлекая нелепо взмахнувшего руками Тони за собой, отчего он с размаху грохнулся об пол и… проснулся.  
  
Отчаянно свистел Дубина, пытающийся приподнять своего создателя с пола, что-то саркастично вещал Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. о своевременном питании и сне на подходящих для этого поверхностях, но все это было не важно, как-то далеко, в розовой приятной дымке пришедшего осознания.   
  
Сон. Это был только сон.   
  
Он свободен! Он — ничей! Никаких свадеб, никаких отношений. Ни-че-го.  
  
Господи, как же хорошо…


End file.
